The Incubi
by Baysuhi Aramoro
Summary: Well because I finally got a review (thanks ikhan11!) I posted a new chapter! Here you go, and other people can read this as well ya know! Sorry about the mooshiness don't worry there is a big battle next chapter!
1. And So it Begins

The giant skiff soared above the deserted streets of the dark city  
down below. Kasno Shakaine fidgeted nervously, he didn't know why   
because no one could know what had happened but, he had the strange   
feeling of being watched.  
  
Aramoro watched the Raider skiff from a position in the shadows.  
He noted that the boxes with the emblem of the scorpion on the lid   
were positioned near the rear. He hissed and the 14 other members of  
his squad moved with him. He sent 5 of his men in to the middle of   
the street. The only thing hiding them being their chameleon like   
skin. He broke the rest of his squad in half and sent the other   
group to the other side of the street. The only sound was the   
charging of Splinter Pistols.  
  
Shakaine scanned the street, by the time he saw the blur it   
was too late. Splinter shards ripped through the bodies of 6 of the   
men on the skimmer. The gunner turned his massive Dark Lance towards  
the side and prepared to fire. Suddenly his body dropped lifeless.  
The shots ceased and all was silent, Mandrake's Shakaine thought.   
Probably just looking for some blood. Mandrake's were one of the   
few things that sent chill's down Skakaine's spine, Mandrake's and   
Incubi. Shakaine's thoughts were interrupted as the Raider's engines  
pulled to the right, they were turning around. Shakaine turned to   
ask his lieutenant what was going on only to find his body standing   
with a claw through his gut. The warrior was thrown off the side.   
Shakaine looked at the driver to see the blur of a shadowy figure at   
the controls. Shakaine reached for his shredder but his weapon was   
gone. Shakaine raised his double bladed weapon and charged at the   
Mandrake's.  
  
***************************************  
  
"You do good work Aramoro," the Dracon paused, "I will go   
present your winnings to his lordship."  
  
Aramoro knew what the Dracon would do, he would present the   
winnings for himself, this had gone far enough. He glanced at his   
squad and told them the plan. Seven of his mandrakes went running   
down each side of the hall. Aramoro crept down the corridor towards   
the throne room. "Your plan will never work Aramoro," Aramoro spun   
around to see an armor clad beautiful woman.  
  
"Who-who are you, and how did you know my name?" Aramoro   
stammered.  
  
"It will all be revealed in due time. I want you to follow my   
lead, don't worry you will figure it out soon." At this the woman  
spun around and disappeared down a hallway. Aramoro decided to worry   
about this at the required time. Aramoro disappeared in to the   
shadows.  
  
*******************************  
  
"The Kabal of the Scorpion thanks you for your contribution   
Dracon Dozan. The single handed capturing of the bandits is   
appreciated." Bayushi Shoju sat masked in his Dais. The shadowy room  
was filled with numerous courtesans. In front of Shoju stood numerous  
Incubi. And just behind Shoju in the shadows stood a Haemoneculus.  
  
"It is nothing my lord, I was only doing what was best for the   
Kabal. I am sure any of the other's in this room would do the same   
given the situa-" Dozan was cut short as a blade cleanly removed his  
legs. The Dracon's retinue spun around and looked for a target.   
Suddenly splinters shot through the air and cut down the retinue.  
The Incubi began charging towards the Dracon, but Shoju stopped them.  
The Mandrake's materialized and Aramoro raised his blade above his   
head and prepared to feast on the Dracon's soul but a shot from the   
back of the from caused the Dracon to explode. Aramoro spun around  
to see the woman from earlier, a silence filled the room.  
  
"That was my kill!" Aramoro cried out.  
  
"Watch your tone Mandrake! My lord I call to claim everything  
that had belonged to this Dracon, as is my right," the woman stated  
still grasping the smoking gun.  
  
"Of course, Mandrake's meet your new Dracon, Shosouro Kachiko,"  
At this Shoju grasped a filled goblet and raised it in a toast. The   
room filled with talking and Shoju got distracted. Kachiko turned and  
exited the room. Aramoro told his squad to meet him back at his   
Dracon's palace. He then turned to follow the mysterious woman   
outside the throne room.  
  
"How did I know you would be following me here?" Kachiko turned   
to face Aramoro, "Look I'm sorry I took your kill but you wouldn't   
last a week as a Dracon." "Or would you, in fact you are a very   
powerful warrior I can't have you as a problem, Asakara kill him."  
One of the black clad Incubi charged at Aramoro. Aramoro's squad   
leapt out of the shadows at the other Incubi. Aramoro's blade flashed  
and the Incubi's head lay on the ground. The other Incubi reached a   
similar fate. Aramoro approached Kachiko his blade posed to strike.  
  
"Wait, before you kill me here me out. You just killed my Incubi  
and as custom you now hold their position. You are now Incubi, take   
the esteemed position."  
  
"And what keeps me from killing you now?"  
  
"The fact that you don't want to be the second most feared group  
in the Dark Eldar race. Plus you would be feared even more, Mandrakes  
as Incubi, you would be unstoppable!" Aramoro considered this very   
carefully. "Besides, I have a Raider squad that will shoot you if you   
try anything." Kachiko smiled and Aramoro glanced up at the Raider   
with the disentegrator poised right at his face.  
  
"Fine, you have me as your servant, Mistress Kachiko."  
  
Aramoro would return to his old palace to get his few belongings  
and moved to his new home. The palace was dark at Aramoro went   
straight to his quarters. When he arrive he saw the shiny armor   
sitting in his quarters and a giant halberd glowing faintly in the   
darkness. This was a punisher, weapon of the Incubi, It was his   
punisher. 


	2. A Reward

The next morning Aramoro awoke and opened the curtains on his window, darkness. But of course except on a few palaces the sun was blocked out by the city. However this palace was rather tall and instead of the typical black it was a dull gray. Aramoro liked the gray, it reminded him of himself, in between, undecided, a self contradiction. But he could not think of his past now. He had work and training to do. Aramoro heard the lock on his door unlock and dived in to the shadows. A tall slender woman walked in, she was dressed in the outfit of a wych. The woman took one step in to the room and found a blade on her throat. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Aramoro questioned.  
  
"My name is Shosouro Asazi, I am to be your guide your first few days here in Shiro no Shosouro, what is your name?" the woman questioned.  
  
"My name originally was Soshi Aramoro, then I was sold to the Bayushi house, then the Shosouro. I do not need a guide you may leave." Aramoro turned and studied his Incubus armor.   
  
"I'm afraid I can not leave, I was given direct orders from lady Kachiko herself, if I disobey I will surely be punished or killed. You would not have them do that to me, would you?" at this Asazi placed her hand on Aramoro's shoulder, Aramoro shrugged it off.  
  
"Fine stay, just do not bother me." Aramoro decided that he needed to explore the palace and try out his new armor. He stepped behind a screen and donned the sacrificial armor. After all was on him he touched a button and it adjusted to fit him perfectly. It was like he was not even wearing armor, very sophisticated. He placed the helmet on and stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
"Magnificent, you were made to wear that armor!" Asazi clapped her hands together.  
  
"In more ways then you can know," Aramoro swept past her in to the hallway.  
  
*****************  
  
"There is the mess hall for use of the regular staff, you will use one that is hidden behind the royal dining chambers. There is the training room, the area in the back is reserved for you and your squad,' at this Aramoro interrupted.  
  
"Where is my squad?"   
  
"They are all doing the same as you, don't worry we are to bring all of you to the throne room in half a standard hour," Asazi continued on with the tour. The palace was huge, he had lived in a bunker just outside of his old palace, but it was dwarfed compared to this monstrosity. He noticed with a thought he could bring up a holo- map of the palace inside his helmet. His helmet was amazing, with a thought he could bring up briefings, maps, anything he needed. It also had the Splinter Pistol wired in to it that made the Tormentor Helm so notorious. He discovered how it worked after accidentally blowing up a statue during the tour. The tour ended and finally he was brought to the throne room. He stepped in to see 14 other incubi standing in the middle of the room, he also noticed Asazi walk over to 14 other courtiers standing at the side of the room. He looked at the throne and saw Kachiko sitting in a large golden ornate chair. With five incubi standing nearby, one of which had nicer armor and two blades instead of the usual punisher, Aramoro figured this to be the Master.  
  
"Welcome Aramoro, I hope you found the tour most helpful," Kachiko's voice echoed through the room, for such a small woman she was very commanding. "I would like you to meet the remaining members of my Incubi squad and the Incubi Master Shosouro Taberu." Aramoro glanced over at Taberu and noticed him staring directly at him. "I will hand you over to Taberu to go over the daily routine and any of his orders he requires to give you, Taberu."  
  
"Follow me please," Taberu stepped behind the throne and pressed a hidden button. On his way out Aramoro noticed a shadowy figure look over at him and then approach Kachiko.  
  
Aramoro told his helmet to send a transmission to Taberu, "Who is the man approaching Kachiko?"  
  
"The Haemoneculus, Yogo Ichiba, follow me please," Aramoro noticed Ichiba staring through him as he stepped in to the passage way. Aramoro checked his helmet map and noticed they were heading towards the training room.  
  
******************  
  
Aramoro trained all day with out break for food or rest. When he reached his chambers he was tired but could not sleep. He began thinking of the Haemoneculus Yogo Ichiba. HE did not fully understand the houses, he knew that most warriors came from house Bayushi. He also knew that his original house, house Soshi, was where all Mandrake's of the Scorpion Kabal came from. But what of Shosouro and Yogo? He decided to investigate, he put on his helmet and left his chambers. He followed the holo- map to the hall of learning and went to one of the info terminals. He learned that long ago when there were but seven kabals, yet numerous houses Bayushi, founder of the kabal of the scorpion, met a woman named Shosouro. Aramoro was to tired to read the story and merely skimmed it. He discovered that the Shosouro house was predominately wyches. He then searched for Yogo and discovered that this house was predominately Haemoneculi, and that all lords have one for assistance. He also found a file discussing the ruling system in the Kabal. He found that every house has an Archon, and that Archon has numerous Dracon's below him. And also that the Archon of the house Bayushi is the "Daimyo" or leader of the Kabal. Aramoro read for some time until his eyes grew heavy and he decided to return to his chamber.  
  
As he approached his chamber he heard noises in the hall, Aramoro stepped in to the shadows. He noticed a small group of warriors moving towards the royal bed chambers. As he passed he heard them say, "In the memory of our Dracon, and for revenge to the murderous witch that killed him." Aramoro knew what would be happening and decided to stop them. He followed them to the bed chambers and the second they stepped inside, he shot a hail of splinters with a thought in to the warriors. Then realizing he was with out a weapon sent power to his gauntlets. They began glowing with an eerie blue light, he grabbed one of the warriors and threw them out the window. He then grabbed the next and crushed their skull helmet and all with one hand. He had not been able to use his suits hand to hand abilities yet and realized they were wonderful. By the time the other Incubi arrived via webway from their chambers, the fight was over.  
  
"Very good Aramoro," Kachiko stepped out from the shadows. "I am very glad that you were quick to arrive," Kachiko smiled. "As a reward, I would like you to attend the gladiatorial battles with me tomorrow as my personal bodyguard."  
  
"But my lady I was supposed to-"  
  
"Silence Taberu, it is Aramoro's reward, you would not want to take it from him would you?" At this Taberu stormed out of the room back towards his chamber. Aramoro took the long walk himself back towards his as well looking forwards to the famous Wych gladiatorial battles. 


	3. I Can Swim

Aramoro was awoken the next morning by Taberu. He was told that since he was going with Kachiko as a personal bodyguard he would need some special training. Aramoro checked his clock he had gotten exactly one hour of sleep.  
  
"No, if someone took a shot at you like that and you relied on your armor you would die!" Taberu was in a particularly nasty mood this morning, but could you blame him.  
  
"But I saw the shot coming and shifted power to my chest plate! It would've worked and I would have enough time to shift armor back equally and attack with my helm!" Aramoro was also not in the best of moods. At this rate he would challenge Taberu to a duel to the death in an hour.  
  
"My Aramoro, they certainly work you hard don't they?" Aramoro and Taberu spun around to see Kachiko standing in the doorway.  
  
"My lady I was just about to challenge Aramoro to a ceremonial duel, no armor, no guns just me and you. You would be welcome to stay and--"  
  
"Of course I am welcome it is MY palace, isn't it?" Kachiko did not even give Taberu a chance to respond, "Now Aramoro may I have a word with you?" Aramoro nodded and removed his armor and followed Kachiko out of the room. As they left Taberu began practicing.  
  
"I must beat him my mistress, but I do not know how, can you help me?" Aramoro pleaded her with his eyes. Kachiko sat down and began watching Taberu practice and motioned for Aramoro to sit with her.  
  
"You know Aramoro there is more than one way to win this."   
  
"Tell me--my mistress," Aramoro began watching Taberu as well.  
  
Kachiko nodded, "There was once a little frog that lived by a river. One day, a scorpion came along and asked the frog if he would carry him across the river."  
  
Aramoro smiled. "I know this story, my mistress."  
  
Kachiko frowned. "Are you sure?" Kachiko waited for a moment still watching Taberu . Aramoro fell silent and waited for her to continue.  
  
"The scorpion said to the frog, 'carry me across the river.' The frog said, 'I will not. For if I do, you will sting me.' The scorpion said, 'I will not. For if I do, we will both drown.'"  
  
Aramoro nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes. I have heard this story."  
  
Kachiko frowned again. "Are you sure?" She waited for a moment, still watching Taberu. Aramoro fell silent and waited for him to continue.  
  
"The frog saw wisdom in the scorpion's words, so he let her climb on his back and began swimming across the river. About halfway across he felt a painful sting in his back...."  
  
"Yes, yes! I know this story!" Aramoro exclaimed.  
  
"Finally, Kachiko turned and looked Aramoro in his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green, but were very powerful.  
  
"Aramoro fell silent. "I am sorry, my mistress. Please, continue."  
  
"Kachiko turned back to Taberu. "The frog felt the scorpion's poison flow in to his heart, and as death closed in on him, they both began to sink in to the cold water." Kachiko paused for a moment but Aramoro remained silent. "Just before his nose slipped under the waves, the frog said, 'Scorpion now we will both drown!' but the scorpion smiled... Kachiko paused and looked at Aramoro "...and she said, 'But little frog, I can swim.'"  
  
Aramoro sat next to Kachiko, his face showing stunned surprise. Then, slowly, he began to smile. "I understand, my mistress."  
  
Kachiko suddenly delivered a quick strike from the back of her delicate hand against Aramoro's mouth. His lips broke and blood sprayed. Aramoro leapt to his feet and put his hands to his face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he said through his smashed lips.  
  
"Pain is a liar's only reward. Your face told me one thing and your eyes told me another. I had to reward one of the two, so I chose your lying face."  
  
Aramoro stood in silence as his blood trickled on to the floor.  
  
And slowly - painfully - he smiled. He ripped part of his robes that he wore under his armor, wrapped it about his face, and walked to Taberu.  
  
"I am ready, I thank you for your patience."  
  
Aramoro stood there, wearing his mask. Taberu looked confused for a moment and finally yelled, "Begin!"  
  
Taberu charged at Aramoro, and Aramoro noticed a weakness but did nothing. He made it appear as if he tried to block but that he could not. Then Taberu toppled him over and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I win." Taberu got up and went to his armor. Aramoro got up and returned to Kachiko and bowed low to her.  
  
Kachiko nodded, "Now you know how to swim."  
  
  
********************  
  
Aramoro returned to his chambers when he arrived a small box sat on his bed. He opened it and inside lay a small piece of red silk. He lifted it out of the box and saw that it was actually a mask, with the emblem of a scorpion in waves of water. And below it the words "I Can Swim". Aramoro smiled and tied the mask on, put on his armor and then his helmet, and went to meet Kachiko at the hangar bay.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Aramoro reached the bay and met Kachiko on the royal skiff. It was a modified Ravager similar to a model used by many other kabals. The ride was short and uneventful (thankfully). They approached the giant arena shared by the Scorpion Kabal and the Kabal of the Carrion Feeders. Aramoro noticed numerous skiffs and jet-cycles zooming around. Kachiko's Raider pulled in to a dock and they moved to a private box.   
  
"So Aramoro," Kachiko casually glanced over at him, "I'm sure the view would be much better if you removed your helmet." Kachiko raised one eyebrow.  
  
"My mistress it is not custom to remove my helmet while on duty," Aramoro shifted nervously.  
  
"I was trying to be nice about it," Kachiko turned in her seat, "I can just give you an order, but I find it so much more friendly this way."  
  
Seeing that he had no choice, Aramoro removed his helmet. The red silk mask covering nearly all but his eyes.  
  
"Wonderful! I am so glad that you can still swim!"  
  
The games were quite invigorating. At a young age Aramoro had learned to focus his bloodlust when he needed it, but this was magnificent. Single warrior combat, group combat, then at the end of a most glorious battle between several Mon Keigh guardsmen and a pack of warp beasts, it happened.   
  
"I do hope the lady is enjoying the games." A sinister little man walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Ichiba I had hoped you would make it!" Kachiko let him kiss her hand.  
  
"Yes my subject er, patient took less prodding er, convincing then I thought necessary." During these remarks Aramoro noticed a certain gleam in the Haemoneculi's eyes. Ichiba was also followed in by giant monstrous creatures.  
  
"Did you have to bring them with you?" Kachiko glanced back at the monsters, "I admire your work but was it necessary to bring it in my box."  
  
"Well you see I thought they were quite necessary for the er, business I need to discuss with you." Ichiba fiddled with something in his robes.  
  
"I am trying to watch the games you know, it really must way-" It all happened in nearly an instant.  
  
Ichiba drew a strange Haemoneculi weapon from his coat. Before he could bring it to aim his arm lie on the floor. However Aramoro had not removed it, but he noticed blades in Kachiko's glove. Ichiba raised a knife dripping with poison, Aramoro moved on instinct. He stabbed the Haemoneculi through wit his punisher and threw his body over the ledge of the box. Next a volley of splinters shot out of Aramoro's helm, but they were ineffective against the Grotesque's. Aramoro engaged them and realized quickly that he was greatly outnumbered. A shot from behind him caught him off guard, but it did not hit him, it instead hit a Grotesque that was sneaking up on him.  
  
"What did you think that you were the only one that could swim?" Kachiko joined the frey.  
  
With Kachiko they had disposed of the Grotesque's quickly and easily. When they had finished a great cheer rang out amongst the crowd. Aramoro turned and noticed a camera bot hovering pointing at them and they were on the large view screen.  
  
"Well that was fun, we really should go swimming more often shouldn't we?" Kachiko laughed and ordered the games to recommence. 


	4. A Night to Remember

"He can not be permitted to live!" the ancient man boomed his voice over the other seers. "He is an abomination on this craftworld, and this universe!"  
  
"That is unfair. He is still eldar, and as you all know, we are not having the best of luck with increasing our population." This seer looked younger than the other but still had a few years under his belt.  
  
"I say kill him, as my friend said he is an abomination," the room fell into silence. "The child could bring about the destruction of the craftworld, I say that he must die," the exarch stepped out of the shadows. At his last remark the room burst out in to argument until the lead seer of the council raised his voice above the crowd.  
  
"Silence, silence! Bring in the child and I will make the decision." The child was brought in and the seer studied him. The child looked innocent enough until the seer looked in his eyes. In his eyes he saw the darkness of the fallen kin. "The child will be executed...."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Aramoro awoke and sat straight up, sweat covered his face. He looked at his clock and then realized what had awoke him. The dream he knew was not just a dream. but a memory. The only memory he had from his childhood. He didn't quite understand but what he knew scared him. Suddenly he heard a sound outside his door and ran to it. There was no one there but a red envelope sat there, staring at him. He opened it and read:  
  
"Training room, as soon as you read this, no need for weapons"  
  
Aramoro returned to his room, and grabbed a knife and hid it in his robes.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
The dark hall was entirely empty when Aramoro arrived. He looked around and prepared to leave the room. "Going so soon?" Aramoro spun around knife drawn. "I thought I told you there was no need for that?" with that Kachiko kissed him. Soon that kiss turned in to two kisses than three. Aramoro pushed her off.  
  
"Milady this is strictly forbidden!" Aramoro gazed in to her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but you must admit that there is no spark in your heart," she kissed him, "or somewhere else, that brought you here." They kissed again and the night concluded in Kachiko's bed chamber.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"The child will be executed..." Aramoro's eyes opened. A small bit of light entered the window, Kachiko's chamber was high enough that a small bit of light came in. Aramoro rolled over and met Kachiko's gaze. Her beauty flooded over him, and then he noticed something. He had known that she had always worn a mask but, she was still wearing it.  
  
"Why do you still wear your mask?" "Do you not trust me?" Kachiko glanced away and then came back to his eyes.  
  
"I would but I can't, it is impossible to remove this mask." Kachiko's story was interrupted by a knock on the door. "It is Taberu," she kissed him, "Hurry, if you were caught, I could not stop the courts from killing you, or worse.." "Here through this passage, it leads straight to your room, I had my slaves construct it."  
  
"What if they tell?"  
  
"Don't worry, they were each killed after its completion," she smiled, "now go!"  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Aramoro reached his room and realized he had barely gotten any sleep. He laid down and then one of his old men walked in and told him he was late for training. He sighed and realized that no one must get any sleep around here. 


End file.
